Kids' Antics
by fiveysbrokenstar
Summary: The cadets decide to pull a series of pranks on the pilots. This continues til I run out of ideas or I just wanna stop. This is my disclaimer and other legal junk
1. Plan to Prank Keith

_**Chapter 1: Plan to Prank Keith**_

**Daniel had always been the more misgevious of the cadets, and usually got the other two involved in what-ever it was that he was working on anyways. This week, Keith had been more of a whiney person than usual. With all the extra drills, homework, and of course the work of cleaning the lions from the time they took a trip to Planet Doom to get a dark energy sample, they never had time to do anything fun or relax. At least Keith wasn't as strict as Wade when it came to punishment. Larmina and Vince had been planning to hide out in the lair until Keith stopped acting so weird. Daniel, however, had a very different plan. Prank Keith. **

**Daniel reasoned," We have plenty of places to get away from him that he doesn't know about, and it will be hilarious."**

**Larmina argued," Daniel, Keith will kill us if we do what-ever prank you have in mind for him."**

**Daniel argued back," Yes, but he can't kill us if he doesn't know where we are."**

**Vince reasoned," Daniel has a good point." **

**Pidge and Hunk were working on the black lion in Hunk's massive garage, Allura was running around the castle of lions somewhere, Lance was on a mission, and Keith was on a war path. It was not unusual for the cadets to be doing work, but this time the work was alot different than anyone suspected. Allura suddenly bumped into Keith while hurrying around on errands.**

**Keith yelled," Allura, Watch Where You're Going!"**

**Allura said," Keith, I'm sorry."**

**Keith was in all reality was annoyed for one reason or another. That night when he went to sleep, the cadets had something that he would be annoyed about when he woke up. **

**Daniel said," Okay, we have two options here. Draw all over his face with perminate marker and try not to laugh when he can't get it off, or the classic bedwetter prank."**

**The decision was unanimous, it was to draw on Keith's face with perminate marker. After sneaking out of their rooms, down a few creepy passages, and into Keith's room, they drew girly things on his face and superglued glitter in his hair. Keith was a hard sleeper, so it would be easy to prank him. Getting back to their rooms without being caught was the easiest part ever. **


	2. The Reason Why

_**The Reason Why**_

**It was 6AM and Keith's alarm clock went off. He jumped out of bed, changed into a black form-fitting uniform, and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. While doing this he never onc looked in the mirror. Today there was early morning lion practice. Allura, Lance Pidge, and Hunk were standing in the middle of the hall talking. Keith pulled on his boots and stepped out h his room. Upon seeing their fearless leader's face, the rest of the team busted out laughing, except Allura, who didn't find it funny at all. **

**Allura walked up to Keith and asked," Are you feelig better today?" **

**Keith flashed Allura a weak smile. Allura understood that it meant he ws feeling a bit better, but not completely better. Allura was concerned about Keith because she loved him. **

**Allura whispered," You'll only feel worse the more you do. Let me tell Lance and you rest."**

**Keith said," All righht Allura, you win. I'll go back to bed."**

**Allura rested her hadnd on Keith's shoulder and said," After lion practice I'll escort you to the infirmary."**

**Keith went back to his room, Hunk and Pidge decided to get ahead of the other two, leaving Allura to talk to Lance.**

**Lance asked," What do you want to tell me?"**

**Allura responded," Keith is not feeling well. He needs to rest."**

**Lance nodded and they went to lion practice. After destroying several robots, they headed back to Castle Command. Once back, Hunk volunteered to teach the cadets for the day, Pidge and Lance took a look at the black lion's control response time. Allura kept her promise to Keith and escorted him to the infirmary.**

**Back in the Classroom...**

**Hunk asked," Okay, whose idea was it to scribble al over Keith's face?"**

**Daniel replied," It was my idea."**

**Hunk asked again," Who added the superglue and glitter?"**

**Larmina raised her hand.**

**Hunk continued teaching. **

**The infirmary...**

**A nurse walked into the waiting room and waved for Keith to follow her.**

**Allura asked," Nurse, may I come and sit outside his room?"**

**The nurse responded," Yes of course your highness."**

**Allura and Keith stood up and followed the young woman down a hallway and to the right. Allura sat outside the room. Soon an I.V. team walked into the room, but most of them ran out. Thy had left pretty quickly. Allura went into the room only to find one member of the I.. team cowering in the corner. Keith was passed out on the floor. **

**Allura asked," What happened?"**

**The young I.V. tech answered," I had to give him something to make him calm down."**

**Allura easily picked Keith up and put him on the bed. The young I.V. tech continued his work and left before Keith had a chance to wake up. Allura thought it might be best if she sat in the chair on the opposite side of the room. **

**Allura thought 'Keith must hate needles.'**

**Keith suddenly shot up out of the bed. **

**Allura said crossing the room," Keith don't take that I.V. line out of your arm."**

**Keith asked," Why not?"**

**Allura replied," More needles."**

**Keith rolled his eyes and sat back down on the bed. Keith loved Allura, but didn't know how to tell her. Allura wants to tell Keith her feelings, but decided to keep it secret for now. **

**Allura spoke softly," Are you feeling any better?"**

**Keith responded," Yes, a lot better."**

**The doctor entered the room and smiled at Allura and Keith.**

**He said," Keith was very dehydrated. He can leave now."**

**Keith murmured," Finally."**

**While walking down the hall, Keith had gotten many funny looks. By th etime he got to his room confusion had consumed him. **

**Keith asked," Why is everyone giving me a funny look?"**

**Allura responded," Take a look in the mirror."**

**Keith looked in the mirror and was seriously ticked off. He was determined to find out whodrew on his face during the night.**


	3. The Results

_**The Results**_

**Keith was ticked, boy was he ticked. After storming out his room and down the hall to the classroom, the cadets tried to hold back their laughter. Keith however was about to beat up everyone in the room. **

**Hunk spoke into the voltcom," Allura get in here before Keith kils the cadets."**

**Allura replied," Be there in a minute."**

**By the time Allura got there, Keith busted out laughing.**

**Daniel exclaimed," Man Keith, you had us going there!"**

**Allura stammered," I-I don't understand."**

**Keith explained," I wasn't mad at all, just revenge."**

**Allura said," So Hunk called for ambiance."**

**Hunk replied," Not really."**

**Keith added," I really wasn't expecting Hunk to call you."**

**Allura laughed a little, usually, Keith would punish them, but this time, he got even.**


	4. Pranking Lance

_**Pranking Lance**_

It was official, Daniel has hade enough of it. Lance had been lecturing him since the day he cadets first arrived on planet Arus. Daniel had thought of a plan that would drive Lance crazy. It involved a whole lot of plastic wrap, scotch tape, and a sterio set on full blast. But there was one small drawback, Daniel needed help.

Daniel said," Guys, let's prank Lance next."

Larmina asked excitedly," So, what are we going to do?"

Daniel replie," Okay, first we need to sneak a bunch of plastic wrap from the kitchen. Then Larmina, I need you to help me tape the plastic so it completely covers Lance's bedroom door."

Larmina said," Then you want me to play the recording of te alarm on full volume and run."

Vince asked," But won't that get us into trouble?"

Daniel retorted," That's kinda the point."

Later that evening, Daniel, Larmina, and Vince went to bed as planed. Hunk, Lance, Pidge, Keith, and Allura went to bed as normal. Before she could get to her room, Keith stopped her.

He said," Allura, I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time, but never knew just how to say it."

Allura asked," What is it Keith?"

Keith responded," Allura, I love you with all my heart."

An expression of shock came across Allura's face, as she had no clue how to react.

Allura blused as she confessed," Keith, I love you too much for words to describe."

Keith smiled as he turned to go to bed. Allura walked down the hall adn into her room as well. She thought that she had a better day than she thought all because of Keith.

At midnight, Larmina and Daniel snuck out of their rooms with plastic wrap and the supplies with no difficulty at all. A few minutes later, the two were setting up the prank. After blaring the alarm recording, Daniel and Larmina ran back to their rooms, trying to look as if they were asleep. Unfortunately, it woke the rest of the team up as well.


End file.
